kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinnikuman
Kinniku Suguru (キン肉スグル), or Kinnikuman (キン肉マン) as he is better known, is the hero of Yudetamago's slapstick wrestling manga Kinnikuman. About *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Planet Kinniku *Age: 20, 22 (Golden Mask arc), 24 (Throne arc), 58 (Ultimate Muscle (Nisei)) *Height: 185 cm *Weight: 90 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 950,000 Power (70,000,000 Power+ with the Kajiba no Kuso Djikara) *Trademark Techniques: Kajiba no Kuso Djikara, Kinniku Buster, Kinniku Driver, Muscle Spark *Tag Teams: The Machineguns (Terryman), Muscle Brothers (Kinnikuman Great), Blue Impulse (Robin Mask), Ganryuu Island Combo (Neptuneman) *Trainer: Alexandria Meat, Mayumi Kinniku, Prince Kamehame *First Appearance: Kinnikuman vs. Okamarasu (Manga Pilot), Anime Episode 1 Suguru is a very childish character. He complains when he does not get his way, pouts when someone gets more attention then him, and is often downright lazy. Early in the series, he would often refuse to fight certain monsters unless he got something in return. However, underneath this childish behaviour lies a very noble heart, and when times are at their worst, Suguru's courage surpasses that of the greatest of Seigi Choujins. He has been known to fight better upon realizing how shameful or dishonorable his opponent is being. His honor and friendship has warmed the hearts of several an Evil Choujin. In the beginning of the series, Suguru fights Kaijū by eating garlic and growing 30 meters tall. Despite his great strength and skill, Suguru is quite clumsy by nature. This side of him causes most people to fear him more than the monsters he fights (due mostly to the possibility of him crashing into buildings while in his giant form). He is so clumsy that, at times, regular people are capable of besting him in fights. He has even said on one occasion that although Choujin's wounds heal much faster than human wounds, when he gets hurt it takes longer to heal than a human, probably as a result of how he takes his training and fitness much less seriously than most choujin. He is also very arrogant and believes himself to be more popular than he actually is. He gets daily reminders of the truth, however, when people run from his ugly face or his garlic breath. Suguru's favorite food is gyūdon, and he will do almost anything if he is offered just one bowl. Though he mostly eats gyūdon, he also pigs out on a wide variety of other foods, and when he is not eating he is usually watching TV. He "trained" for the 21st Chōjin Olympics by eating chips and watching TV. Suguru is also a bit lecherous and has been known to take part in matches he previously refused to simply because a pretty girl asked him to change his mind. Suguru flirts with every girl he sees, and has on numerous times tried to peep on his friends Mari Nikadō and Natsuko Shōno. Unfortunately for him, no girls find him in the least bit appealing except for Bibinba. However (and ironically), when Bibinba first shows up it is a one-sided love on her part and he finds her more annoying than cute. But by the time of the Seven Devil Chōjin Arc he seems to acknowledge her as his betrothed. During the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne, he showed great concern for her when she threw herself from the stands and later admits that he believes they are bound by the red string of fate. Oddly, Bibinba is for the most part left out of the anime, and Mari, whom had always shown more interest in Meat, becomes his main love interest. In Kinnikuman Nisei, Suguru has lost his muscles and become skinny and flabby, but is still quite powerful. He has taken on a lot of the same characteristics his father had and is usually bickering with his son. Unlike with his father though, Suguru has a great deal of respect for Mantarō, and although Mantarō finds him lame they maintain a rather healthy father/son relationship. Voice Actors *Akira Kamiya in Kinnikuman *Toshio Furukawa in Kinnikuman Nisei and Kinnikuman Generations *Eric Stuart in Ultimate Muscle (English Dub) *Gustavo Adolfo Restrepo in Ultimate Muscle (Spanish Dub) Techniques Story Prehistory Born to Mayumi and Sayuri Kinniku, the king and queen of Planet Kinniku on April 1, 1960. Suguru was so stupid looking, even as a child, that on several occasions Mayumi would have an urge to strangle him just from looking at him. On one fateful day, The royal family went on vacation to Earth. While there, a pig snuck on board and got in Suguru's cradle. Mayumi mistook Suguru for the pig and threw him out of the ship. Suguru was left behind on Earth to raise himself. He built his own house and tried to go to school, but he was so stupid that he flunked out of school and his house had only one room. As he got older, he decided to become a hero like Ultraman. But despite his muscles and strength, he was too clumsy and stupid to make it, so he settled for just being the president of the Gyuudon Lovers Club. Monster Extermination Days When he was 20, Suguru received a visit from Alexandria Meat. Meat had been dispatched to find the Kinniku prince and bring him back. Since Suguru's abandonment, the pig (King Tōn) had taken his place and had now taken over Planet Kinniku, and the prince was needed to defeat him. Suguru, however, had no intention of going, and even won a cage match with his freedom to stay on Earth on the line, but was eventually bribed into it by Meat with a gyuudon. Unfortunately, Suguru lost to Tōn, but shortly after Tōn's old owner (a butcher) came back for him, so Mayumi reclaimed the throne. Because Suguru was such a disappointment, Meat was ordered to bring him back to Earth and train him until he was a true hero. While on Earth, Suguru and Meat would face (and sometimes defeat) many villains, like Kinkotsuman and Iwao, and would befriend the likes of Natsuko Shouno, Mari Nikaidou, and Nachiguron. But the most important meeting during this time was Terryman, a money-driven American Choujin from Texas, who is convinced by Suguru to change his ways and soon becomes his best friend. Suguru's parent's would appear from time to time during this period as well. 20th Choujin Olympics One day, Mayumi comes to Earth to tell Suguru about the upcoming Choujin Olympics. Suguru is convinced he is a shoe-in for the Japanese representative, since Ultraman was too humiliated from losing last time to England's Robin Mask to compete. However, Terry infroms Suguru that Japan has decided not to compete if they cannot be represented by Ultraman. Suguru runs off to sulk but is confronted by Robin Mask. Robin puts him in a Bow and Arrow Lock and tells him to give up, but Suguru refuses and perseveres for several hours until Robin gets tired and lets go. Making last year's champion struggle like that causes Harabote Muscle, the chairman of the Olympics, to allow Suguru to compete after all. Suguru had a lot of problems in the prelims (mostly because Kinkotsuman and Iwao were trying to sabotage him) but he kept managing to succeed and eventually makes it into the finals. Suguru is placed in Block B against all Zangyaku (Brutal) Choujins. His first match was a cage match against Curry Cook, but Curry Cook got too brutal and Suguru went violently crazy, scaring Curry Cook into a forfeit. His next match was an Ice Top Deathmatch against Ramenman. Ramenman dominated most of the fight and even got Suguru in his deadly Camel Clutch, but Suguru got so scared he crapped his pants. Ramenman allowed him a break to go change his tights and when Suguru got back Ramenman did a piledriver on him, causing his headfin to get stuck in the ice. Ramenman kicked him into the ropes, but on the rebound Suguru hit him with a back elbow smash and knocked him out of the ring and through the tables, winning the match. Unknown to Suguru, Kinkotsuman tried to shoot him after this, but Terry got in the way and took the bullet in his leg. Terry would go on to lose to Robin Mask because of this. Before Suguru's fight with Robin Mask, Terry and Ramenman had a grudge match. Ramenman was soon disqualified for dirty fighting but then demanded that Suguru fight his best against Robin Mask, saying he wanted to be proud of his fight with Suguru. He got very emotional and cried tears of blood. Motivated by Ramenman's words, Suguru was a brand new fighter when he faced Robin. However, when he proved to be too much for Robin, Robin removed his armor, which he always wore to weaken his power rather than to protect himself. Robin Mask became too tough, so Suguru tried to run away, but Ramenman, Kinkotsuman, and Iwao convinced him to return to the ring. Robin eventually put Suguru in his trademark Tower Bridge hold and seemingly broke his back. As Robin lamented over "killing" Suguru, Suguru stood up and defeated him with a Mexican Rolling Clutch Hold. Suguru had won the Olympics and Ramenman makes the first mention of Suguru's Kajiba no Kuso Djikara. American Tour After winning the Choujin Olympics, Suguru was sent to tour the American Circuit. His first stop was Hawaii, where he challenged Hawaii Champion Jesse Maivia to a match. Jesse agreed but only if Suguru could beat his manservant, Prince Kamehame. Suguru lost within 7 seconds, but Kamehame was so impressed with him that he offered to teach him the 48 Killer Techniques. With these techniques Suguru was able to defeat Jesse Maivia, the master of Move Reversion. His next stop was the main continent, where he met up with Doro Flairs and learned of the rivalry amongst the Choujin Wrestling League chairmen. Suguru tried to fight the defectors, but they refused, so he disquised as The Chanelman and attacked them during their fights. Skull Boze and his manager Sheik-seijin soon figured his identity out and decided to set up a rematch between Suguru and Robin Mask. Robin wanted revenge for his defeat and the two of them fought in an elevated ring in the middle of the Grand Canyon. However, when it looked as though Suguru might win, Skull Boze and Sheik-seijin had Kinkotsuman and Iwao crash a plane into the ring. Robin seemingly fell to his death, causing Suguru to try to attack Skull Boze and the others, but suddenly the president of the Choujin League, God von Elrich, arrived and announced that the falling out of the Choujin League would be settled in a Tag Tournament. Suguru then went to Texas to ask Terry to be his tag partner, but Terry had had his leg removed after being shot by Kinkotsuman. However, Terry was able to get a prosthetic leg and The Machineguns were born. Their first match was against Beauty Rhodes (the other defector) and his partner Jean Steamboard, whom they fought to a draw. They then fought and defeated Kinkotsuman and Iwao. Their final fight was against Skull Boze and his partner Devil Magician with Ramenman acting as referee. Though a hard bout, they eventually won with a double Calf Branding. While still touring in America, Suguru heard that a monster was attacking Tokyo. He wanted to so save his city, but if he couldn't get back in 30 minutes he would have to give up the title. In the end, Suguru could not make it back in time and returned to Japan. Bibinba and Planet Rakka On New Year's Day, Suguru and Meat returned to Planet Kinniku to visit Suguru's parents. While he was there, the head of the Horumon Clan (rivals of the Kinniku Clan) ordered his daughter, Bibinba, to kill Suguru. She tried once but missed and scrapped her knee. Suguru, unaware that she was trying to kill him, bandaged her wound and sent her on her way. This act of kindness made her incapable of killing him and she soon fell in love with him. Horumon was upset by this and promised her to Shishkaba Boo if he would defeat Suguru. He almost did, but Shishkaba realized that Bibinba truly loved Suguru and allowed him live and return to Earth with Bibinba. Bibinba proved overbearing in her attempts to serve Suguru, not to mention that he already had Meat doing pretty much everything for him, making her pretty much unneeded. Because of this, she ran away and joined the Tanokin Trio, whom had taken over Suguru's hero duties in his absence. Soon after all of this, Suguru was asked by Beansman to come to Planet Rakka (along with Terry, Ramenman, Brocken Jr., Crystalman, and Puyopuyo) and fight off Space Samurais. 21st Choujin Olympics: The Big Fight Suguru then went to battle on another Choujin Olympics tournament, where he became friends with Wolfman, his semifinalist opponent, and Brocken Jr, Ramenman's quarterfinalist opponent. He faced Warsman in the final and defeated him, bringing the Robo Choujin over to the Seigi side, and ultimately Warsman's coach who turned out to be Robin Mask. Seven Devil Choujins Arc After winning two Choujin Olympics tournaments, Suguru began to face much tougher opponents and was challenged by the Devil Choujin, led by Buffaloman. From here on, the matches became rougher, as the Demon Choujins, the fierce enemies of the Seigi Choujins, weren't just trying to beat them, but kill them in battle. Through the help of his friends, some of who valiantly gave their lives through fighting the evil Devil Choujin, and Mongolman, the mystery fighter who Suguru first believed to be a Devil Choujin, they were finally able to defeat the leader, Buffaloman. Touched by the bonds of friendship that Suguru and the Seigi Choujins had for each other, Buffaloman vowed that one day he would like to join them, if he survived the punishment for his sins. Golden Mask Arc A while after, a crisis began at Kinniku Planet when the Golden Mask was stolen by a group of new Devil Choujins, the Devil Knights. Suguru went on to face the Knights for the retrieval of the mask, with the Silver Mask up if they lost. Suguru faced Sneagator, and won, only to die shortly after due to that he was poisoned. Suguru was brought back to life by Wolfman, who gave up his own life. Suguru then defeated Planetman, the second Knight. At losing two of their Knights, the remaining four went into a comatose Warsman's body and the Seigi Choujins followed. With newcomer, seventeen year old Geronimo, they were able to defeat the remaining Knights with three victories and one draw. It was then when their leader, Akuma Shogun, revealed himself. Suguru went onto defeat both Ashuraman and Akuma Shogun and won back the Gold Mask, which merged with the Silver Mask to create the Perfect Mask. Dream Choujin Tag Arc Shortly after this, the Tag Team Tournament was reinstated, and Ashuraman and Sunshine, another Devil Knight, resurrected. The two Knights stole Suguru and the other Choujins friendship power which resulted in them all abandoning Suguru when he needed to form a tag team. In the end, Prince Kamehame returned and took on the disguise of Kinnikuman Great to form the Muscle Brothers. When Kamehame died shortly after Terryman and Geronimo's defeat to Ashuraman and Sunshine, Terryman took on the disguise of Kinnikuman Great and fought alone side Suguru. When Terryman was unmasked, in the final match against Kanpeki (Perfect) Choujin, Neptuneman and Big the Budo, the original tag team of the Machine Guns were resurrected, and they went onto defeat the two Kanpeki Choujin. Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne After all of his impressive wins, Suguru was finally allowed to become king of Kinniku Planet, but five evil Gods, who were fearful of Suguru's power, chose five imposters to disrupt his crowning ceremony, Mariposa, Big Body, Zebra, Soldier and Super Phoenix. In the tournament, Suguru discovers that Soldier is really his older brother, Ataru Kinniku, who ran away before he was born. After winning the tournament, Suguru was crowned king. ]] Kinnikuman: Nisei Suguru's role in the sequel is limited, but he does fight and lose against his son, Mantaro, so that he can graduate from the Hercules Factory. There is also a flashback in the volume 9 of the manga in which Suguru and Terryman fight before he leaves to become king on Kinniku Planet. The match ends up as a draw. In the new Tag Team Tournament in the Kinnikuman: Nisei manga, the New Generation return to the past to stop two Chojin from killing Robin Mask and ultimately messing up the timeline. Through this storyline, we will be able to see younger Suguru fight again. Younger Suguru and Terryman both seem to have a grudge against future Mantaro (whom Suguru doesn't know is his son) and his tag team partner Chaos. This is most likely because of Chaos using the Kinnikuman Great costume to disguise himself. The matches have been set so that Mantaro and Chaos will end up facing Suguru and Terryman. Speech and Quotes Most of Suguru's dialogue is written in hiragana and most of his insults and vulgarities like were written in katakana, with hardly any kanji being used. This was probably meant to represent Suguru's lack of sophistication and intelligence. As the series progresses and he becomes more serious, more and more kanji are used in his dialogue. Suguru's typical way of saying "no" is . He is also known for his humorous cries of pain like , , and . *'Catchphrase': I won't need the push of my farts! (屁のツッパリはいらんですよ, He no tsuppari wa iran desu yo) *'First Line': What, me? (なに わたしが, Nani, watashi ga) *'Gyuudon Song (Manga)': Great gyuudon for eighty years! (牛丼ひとすじ八十年!, Gyuudon hitotsuji hachi-juu-nen) *'Gyuudon Song (Anime)': (Great gyuudon for 300 years, it's quick, it's tasty, it's cheap! (牛丼ひとすじ三百年 速いの旨いの安いの!, Gyuudon hitotsuji san-byaku-nen, hayai no umai no yasui no) *'Fuu Rin Ka Zan': Quick like the wind!! Silent like the forest!! Conquer like the fire... Immovable like the mountain!! (早くこと風のごとく!! しずかなること林のごとく!! 侵掠すること火のごとく... 動かざること山のごとし, Hayaku koto Kaze no gotoku!! Shizuka naru koto Hayashi no gotoku!! Shinryaku-suru koto Hi no gotoku... Ugokazaru koto Yama no gotoshi!!) Career Information ;Profile *Alias: Kinnikuman, The Chanelman *Favorite Food: Gyuudon, Garlic, Morinaga Cocoa *Least Favorite Food: Milk, Allium chinense (anime) *Family: Tatsunori Kinniku (grandfather), Mayumi (father), Sayuri (mother), Ataru (brother), Bibinba (wife), Mantarou (son) *Birthday: 1960, April 1st *Hobbies: Watching Professional Wrestling, sleeping, and watching Manzai Comedians on TV. *Blood Type: B *Policy: Flower-pattern tights on Tuesdays *Favorite Celebrities: Hiromi Ohta, Ikue Sakakibara, Agnes Lum, Nana Takahara *Other: Known for eating gyuudon rather quickly. Karaoke repitiore contains over 500 songs, #18 being "Underwater Love Song". *Theme Songs: "Miraculous Comeback Fighter (奇蹟の逆転ファイター, Kiseki no Gyakuten Faitaa)" and "Burning Champion Kinnikuman (燃えるチャンピオン キン肉マン, Moeru Chanpion Kinnikuman)" by Kamiya Akira. ;Championships *53rd Disco Heavyweight Champion *Space Choujin Heavyweight *20th Choujin Olympic Champion *Hawaii Choujin Heavyweight (3rd) *WSA Choujin Champion *21st Choujin Olympic Champion (First ever to win twice) *Choujin Olympic Champion[[Buffaloman] to get it back] *Dream Tag Tournament Champion (with Terryman) *Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Champion *2nd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (7th Place) *3rd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (6th Place) *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (3rd Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (8th Place) *2nd Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (19th Place) *3rd Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (15th Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Choujin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (10th Place) ;Titles *Gyuudon Lovers Club President *Kinniku Monster Catching Corporation Chief (Self Proclaimed) *Nana Takahara Fan Club Member #9,999 *Team Kinnikuman: Advance Guard (First Round) → Commander (Semifinals)→ Advance Guard→ Commander (Finals) *58th King of Planet Kinniku ;Nicknames *Miraculous Comeback Fighter (奇跡の逆転ファイター/Kiseki no Gyakuten Faitaa) *Last 5 Seconds Comeback Fighter (ラスト5秒の逆転ファイター/Rasuto Go-byou no Gyakuten Faitaa) *Blazing Kinnikuman (炎のキン肉マン/Honoo no Kinnikuman) *Burning Champion (燃えるチャンピオン/Moeru Chanpion) *Blazing Hard Worker (炎の努力家/Honoo no Doryokuka) *Big Ears Suguru (大耳のスグル/Dai Mimi no Suguru) *Gyuudon Fiend (牛丼野郎/Gyuudon Yarou) *Loser Choujin (ダメ超人/Dame Choujin) *Clumsy Choujin(ドジ超人/Doji Choujin) *Last Pick Choujin (おちこぼれ超人/Ochikobore Choujin) *Pig (ブタ/Buta) *Pigman (ブタマン/Butaman) *Garlicman (ニンニク男/Ninniku-otoko) *Worst Hero of the '80's (80年代の最悪英雄/Hachijuu Nendai no Saiaku Eiyuu) *Fighting Tansistor Radio (戦うのトランジスタラジオ/Tatakau no Toranzisuta Rajio) *Muscle Devil (マッスル・デビル) *Shame of Japan (日本の面汚し/Nihon no Tsurayogoshi) *Gossip Demon of the Choujin World ;Win-Loss Record (Singles) : Monsters/Aliens *O Space Monsters (Forfeited because they didn't want to be seen with an idiot like him) *O Gorizaemon (Throw) *X Ragon (Unknown) *X Woo (Unknown) *X Gorou (Unknown) *X M1 (Unknown) *X Zetton (Unknown) *X Godzilla (Unknown) *O Gouriki (Faces made during Bear Hug made Gouriki laugh so hard he broke his spine) *X King Ton (Judo: Knocked onto his back, Boxing: Pummled with punches, Wrestling: Body Dive→ Body Splash) *X Nessie (Passed out after being licked in the face) *Δ Franky (Pouted when the kids didn't want him to save them) *O Zangyaku Seijin's Father (Unknown) *O Zangyaku-Seijin (Kinniku Flash) *O Iwao (Kinniku Flash) *O Nachiguron (Back Drop) *O Dai King (Punched his head off) *O Iwao (Back Drop) *O Kinkotsuman (Atomic Drop) *Δ Giant Frog (Wife came to get him) *O Sokonashi-seijin (Cut his stomach open) *O Tendon (Kinniku Flash) *O Long Legged Gon (Tackle) *O Apollo the Giant (Counter Punch) *O Kinkotsuman's Corps (Gasoline Powered Kinniku Flash) *O Octopus Dragon (Kinniku Flash) *Δ Ukon (Interference from Mammra) *O Burugorasu (Kinniku Flash) *O Monster Turkey (Kinniku Flash) *O Gonta (Bop on the head) : Choujins *O Kani Base (Janken) *Ο Curry Cook (Forfeit) *Ο Ramenman (Eisbahn Attack) *Ο Robin Mask (Mexican Rolling Clutch Hold) *X Prince Kamehame (Back Flip) *Ο Jesse Maivia (Fuu Rin Ka Zan) *Δ Robin Mask (No Contest) *X Shishkeba Boo (Simultaneous Head-Fin Slash) *Ο King Cobra (Choujin Candle) *Ο Benkiman (Toilet Clog) *Ο Wolfman (Kannuki Suplex) *Ο Warsman (Kinniku Buster) *Ο SteCase King (Kinniku Buster) *O Black Hole (Niku-dan Elbow Drop) *Ο Atlantis (Kinniku Buster) *Ο Buffaloman (Double Kinniku Buster) *Ο Sneagator (Body Slam) *O Planetman (Black Hole Suplex) *O Ashuraman (Incomplete Kinniku Driver) *O Akuma Shogun (Kinniku Driver) *O The Hawkman (Kinniku Driver) *O Mister VTR (Choujin Hanging) *X Mixer Taite (Elbow Drop) *O Kinnikuman Zebra (Incomplete Muscle Spark) *O Satan Cross (Complete Muscle Spark) *O Omegaman (Muscle Spark) *O Kinnikuman Super Phoenix (Muscle Spark) *Δ Terryman (Time-Up) *O Buki Boy (Kinniku Buster) *X Kinniku Mantaro (Kinniku Driver) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : The Machineguns (Terryman) *O Mouko-seijin and Abdullah (Back Drop) *Δ The Emperors (Time-Up) *O Monster Master/Student Combo (Jumping Neck Breaker Drop) *O Most Evil Space Combo (Calf Branding) *O Hell Missionaries 2 (Muscle Docking) *O Hell Missionaries 3 (KO) *O Super Celebrities (Muscle Docking) *O Carpet Bombings (Muscle Docking) : Muscle Brothers (Kinnikuman Great) *O 4D Killer Combo (Muscle Docking) *O Stray Devil Choujins (Muscle Docking) *X Hell Missionaries 1 (Cross Bomber) ;Win/Loss Record (Anime Only) *Δ Black King (Time Out) *O Black King (Fuu Rin Ka Zan→ Kinniku Buster) *X Kyouaku Choujin *O Octopus Dragon III (Fuu Rin Ka Zan→ Kinniku Buster) *Δ Shishkeba Boo (Interrupted) *O Great Ukon (Kinniku Buster) *Δ Black Satan (Interference from Buffaloman) *O Black Emperor (Kinniku Driver) *Δ Stone Satan (Interference from Buffaloman) *O Satan King (Kinniku Driver) *O Hydra King (Choujin Southern Cross→ Kinniku Driver) *O Shuten Doji (Fuu Rin Ka Zan→ Kinniku Driver) *O Akuma Shogun (Fuu Rin Ka Zan→ Kinniku Driver→ Kinniku Buster) *Δ Senshi Choujin (Interference from Seigi Choujins) *O Big Shinjou (Neo Kinniku Buster) *O Iron Mask (Head Butt) *O Kareiyasu (Kinniku Buster) *O Yama Khan (Fuu Rin Ka Zan) *Δ Dirty Baron (Interrupted by volcanic erruption) *X Buffaloman (Hurricane Mixer) *Δ Dirty Baron (Interrupted by Buffaloman) *Ο Buffaloman (Sword of Justice) *Ο Wild Bakuto (Sword of Justice) *Ο Dirty Baron (Sword of Justice) Trivia *In the original pilot manga, Kinnikuman was the bastard son of Ultra Father. Thus, he was the (illegitimate) eighth Ultra Brother. Of course, this background was scrapped when the manga was serialized. *Suguru's name comes from Yomiuri Giants pitcher Suguru Egawa. *Suguru's two seiyuu, Akira Kamiya and Toshio Furukawa, have played rival to one another in Urusei Yatsura (Shuutarou Mendou and Ataru Moroboshi respectively), Fist of the North Star (Kenshiro and Shin), and Dragon Ball Z: Return My Gohan (Garlic Jr. and Piccolo) *Suguru appears in the Kinnikuman chapter of Super Kochikame where he has been brought to the Police Box by Reiko as a "lost child". Successions Prince of Planet Kinniku (58th) *Preceded by: Kinniku Mayumi *Followed by: Kinniku Mantaro King of Planet Kinniku (58th) *Preceded by: Kinniku Mayumi *Followed by: Incumbent Designate Heir: Kinniku Mantaro Choujin Olympics Champion (20th) *Preceded by: Robin Mask *Followed by: himself Choujin Olympics Champion (21st) *Preceded by: himself *Followed by (Manga): Kevin Mask *Followed by (Anime): Kinniku Mantaro Hawaii Choujin Heavyweight Champion (3rd) *Preceded by: Jesse Maivia *Followed by: Jesse Maivia Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Kinniku Clan Category:Idol Choujin Category:Team Kinnikuman Category:Planet Kinniku Princes Category:Planet Kinniku Kings Category:Choujin Olympics Champion Category:Hawaii Choujin Heavyweight Champion Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters from Planet Kinniku Category:Characters from Japan